buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
After the Fall, Part Six
: First Night, Part One is the sixth issue of the After the Fall comic book series. Written by Brian Lynch and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by John Byrne, David Messina, Stephen Mooney, and Tim Kane, it was originally published on April 2, 2008 by IDW Publishing. Summary Bookended by images of Betta George in captivity, the 'First Night' stories of Spike, Connor, and Lorne are presented in three sections. In the first section, Spike switches from self-congratulation and thoughts of retirement into defending innocents — including Illyria, who initially appears as Fred. The second segment displays Connor's internal conflict as he considers rejoining the fight, and is then inevitably drawn into it. The third section is presented in a cartoonish rhyming style, showing Lorne's path from Lindsey's murder to becoming lord of Silver Lake. Betta George The story begins by the imprisoned Betta George wondering what he's missing outside of what he calls "Castle de Gunn". As he reminisces of how he ended up in hell, we learn he lived in the water of the Universal Studios, scaring vistors on the "Jaws Encounter" ride as they past. As his story ends, he admits some people's stories might be better. Spike As Los Angeles is transported to hell, the battle with Wolfram & Hart's army ends. Spike, happy to be alive quickly decides to retire from his heroic duties. After leaving the rooftop he was fighting on, Spike finds a frightened Fred in an abandoned building. Large demonic spiders are attacking civilians. Spike's courageous nature gets the better of him and he begins fighting off the spiders. As the fight continues, Fred reverts to Illyria and easily tears one of the spiders in half. A disappointed Spike agrees to the civilians following him. Continued in Spike: After the Fall. Connor The story starts with Connor fleeing the collapsing building of Wolfram & Hart, only to run back towards the flight when he sees a dragon attack the area. Before he can make it back, L.A is transported into hell. After working out where he is, Connor starts remembering his entire life, as the events of "Origin", only left him with partial memories. Amonsgt his memories are that of Angel and Cordelia, Holtz protecting him in Quor'toth and loosing his virginity to Cordelia. He is then captured by a large group of warrior demons who know that he is Angel's son. The story ends with the reader not knowing the outcome. Continuity The story is set after "Not Fade Away", but before "After the Fall, Part One". Appearances Individuals *Betta George *Spike *Fred/Illyria *Connor *Lorne *Cordelia *Angel *Lindsey McDonald Organizations and titles * Wolfram & Hart Species * Demon ** Deathwok Clan ** Giant spider demon ** Human ** Splenden beast * Vampire Events *Fall of Los Angeles Locations *Los Angeles Weapons and objects Death count *Spider demon, killed by Illyria (reversed). Behind the scenes Collections *"After the Fall, First Night" *"After the Fall: The Premiere Edition" *"Angel Season Six, Volume 1" Gallery Covers Angel ATF 6.jpg|Cover A AngelATF-06-01a.jpg|Cover B AngelATF-06-02a.jpg|Time & Space Toys exclusive AngelATF-06-03a.jpg|Retailer incentive Cover artwork AngelATF-06-00b.jpg|Rebecca A. Wrigley AngelATF-06-01b.jpg|Joe & Rob Sharp AngelATF-06-02b.jpg|Stephen Mooney nl:After the Fall, Deel Zes Category:Angel comics Category:IDW Publishing